Kadam One-Shots
by PhoenixstarKina
Summary: A collection of one-shots that I posted on my Tumblr, that I'm moving to be here too! Warning: They are all Kadam and they are all fluff
1. Time Stands Still

**A/N: This will just be all the Kadam one-shots I write. Be warned, they are all fluff and fluffy smut. Like, have your dentist** **on speed dial if you're gonna read it because this is cavity inducing.**

**One-shot 1: Time Stands Still, Beauty And All He Is.**

* * *

Five months.

Five months to the day that he had broken up with Blaine. Five months since his heart was broken into pieces.

But it was more than that.

It was four months ago that he last said 'I love you' to Blaine. Three and a half since Blaine forced the choice of just being friends on him.

Three months, and ten days ago, he met Adam.

The kind, sweet man with the gentle smile that could melt Kurt in an instant. Deep blue eyes that shone with adoration for Kurt, that seemed to glow a shade lighter when they looked at him. His calm yet playful temperament that steadied Kurt's fiery personality.

Sure, maybe it wasn't the brightest idea to try and serenade Kurt with 'Baby Got Back', but he made up for it with his recent attempt.

"Time stands still, beauty in all he is." Kurt giggled as Adam sang to him. They were in the middle of class, Cassandra's class to be exact. She wanted them to practice dancing with a partner, and Adam was quick to partner up with Kurt.

"I will be brave. I will not let anything take away, what's standing in front of me." Adam picked up Kurt, twirling him once as Kurt broke into a full laugh. It was a sound he hadn't started making again until a month ago. A sound that Adam brought back, just like his singing voice.

—

They were throwing another party that night.

Kurt had no idea why Rachel decided on said party, but it was happening. People from NYADA, Vogue, some of Cassandra and Isabelle's friends, everyone was there. Even Quinn and Santana, who found their way into New York a few days ago.

Kurt was standing off to the side of the party, not really wanting to join in the fun. A year ago, he would've been cuddling with Blaine, watching Finn and Puck makes fools of themselves as they try to dance. Mike and Sam would try and help them before giving up. Santana would be off somewhere with Brittany and Tina and Mercedes would be laughing at the guys.

A month ago, it was just Kurt, Rachel, Quinn, and Santana.

Now, it was just Kurt.

The girls were moving on. Rachel had Brody, Quinn kept texting some guy back at Yale, and Santana made it no secret that she was dating another cheerleader at some college nearby. They didn't have time to spend with each other really.

"Hey, you ok?"

Not that Kurt minded it or anything. They moved on, and so did he.

"I'm just thinking." Kurt said softly, leaning against Adam as the boy came to stand next to him.

"'bout what?" Adam asked.

"High School days."

Adam chuckled. "I remember those. Always getting into trouble, breaking curfew, glee club."

Kurt smiled. A genuine, soft smile. Adam couldn't help but smile back. "Hey, how about we go outside for a bit? Escape the noise?"

"Sounds good to me." Kurt agreed, leading Adam out to the fire escape and very much aware of Isabelle and Brody's eyes on them. His boss had quickly become a mother figure to him over the months, and Brody was the big brother he wished Finn could've been from the start.

Adam climbed outside first, reaching back inside to pick up Kurt. He laughed at the squeak of surprise that left Kurt's mouth. "You're so cute." Adam said, putting down the countertenor and hugging him close.

Kurt sighed softly and rested his head against Adam's chest. This was something he wasn't familiar with. Blaine was shorter than him by quite a lot. He never had the chance to cuddle up to him. To rest his head on Blaine's chest like he could with Adam. To wrap him arms around Blaine's waist or bring his hands up Blaine's back to grip lightly at the soft material of his shirt. Not like he could with Adam, as they gently swayed to music only they could hear.

Adam rested his cheek on the top of Kurt's head, closing his eyes and hugging Kurt tight. After a while, he placed a light kiss in Kurt's hair, smiling softly again.

It was Adam doing all these things, Adam allowing Kurt so close, Adam slowly dancing with him on the fire escape in the chilly March air.

"I love you."

Adam, whispering those words to him.

Adam wasn't Blaine. He wasn't the Warbler that sang Teenage Dream, he wasn't the best friend who knew Kurt's coffee order, he wasn't the boyfriend who gave Kurt a ring made of gum wrappers, he wasn't the almost fiancé that surprised Kurt with roses just before he admitted to cheating.

He wasn't Blaine.

But, with a gentle kiss that they shared for what seemed like only a moment to the two of them,

"I love you too."

he was the one that Kurt wanted the most.


	2. Only the Sweetest Words

**A/N: A link to the ring mentioned in here is on my Tumbr under the read more of this same one-shot on there**

**One-shot 2: Only The Sweetest Words Remain**

* * *

Kurt felt weightless. It was the only way to describe the feeling in his stomach and chest. It was like floating in air. He felt invincible.

And it was all thanks to Adam.

They had a perfect date night. Adam had picked him up from Kurt's shared apartment with Rachel, walked him to a fancy restaurant, he was the perfect gentleman all night. They even had an older couple comment on how sweet they were to each other as Adam fed him small bits of the fish he ordered. He offered the other man some of his own chicken, but Adam had turned it down.

"Tonight's all about spoiling you sweetheart." Adam said with a smile. "I want it to be special. It's our five month anniversary, after all."

Five months.

It seem too short and so long at the same time. Yet it was long enough for his heart to skip a beat each time Adam was near. For his brain to shut down at even the smallest kiss. For Kurt to be able to say those words first.

"I love you." Kurt breathed as he laid back against the mattress. Rachel was at Brody's that night, and Kurt had a gift of his own to give to Adam. One that he hoped could be at least as half as special as the one Adam gave him.

"I love you too." Adam crawled on top of Kurt, kissing him softly and slowly. There was no rush with the kissing, there rarely ever was. Sure, they had times where it was nothing but tongue and moans, but not that night.

"Adam," Kurt began, "I'm ready."

Adam froze for a second. He wasn't expecting that to be said. He expected a 'let's get some rest' or 'Rachel'll be home soon', not 'I'm ready'. The shock wore off quickly though as he placed a kiss on Kurt's neck. "If you're sure, I don't want you to feel like you have to just because of what day it is…"

Kurt smiled softly. "I want to Adam. Not because I feel like I have to, but because it feels right."

That was all the confirmation Adam needed. Their clothes were quickly taken off, and the kissing began again. It was still as slow as it was before, Adam not wanting to quicken it and make Kurt feel pressured, and Kurt not wanting to lose the moment by deepening it. They both were alright with the pace they were at.

They broke only long enough for Adam to grab a condom and the lube from Kurt's dresser. They fell back into the perfect rhythm as soon as Adam came back, before adding a new feeling to it. Adam ran one slick finger against Kurt's entrance, pushing in slowly and waiting for the hiss of pain he knew was coming. It did, but Kurt quickly gave him the ok for more.

Nothing was rushed between them that night. It was slow, sweet, gentle, and perfect. Adam waited for Kurt each time they moved further, but still took control. And Kurt loved every second of it. Cleaning up was a quick affair though, neither could find reason to make that slow.

Adam laid down beside Kurt, pulling the other close and kissing his forehead. "That was amazing. Sweet, you're amazing."

Kurt's heart fluttered at the nickname. Since day one, it was always 'Sweet' or 'Sweetheart' or something with sweet in it. Adam called him Kurt from time to time, mainly in class or around other people. The nicknames were just for him right now. Out of every nickname he got, Sweet was right up there with Porcelain as his favorite.

They laid there in complete silence for a while, having a whole conversation without ever speaking. And that, was what Kurt wanted. Someone who knew what he was going to say before he said it, and could respond in kind. Someone who would adore him and love him, yet push him down when he needed it. Someone he could do the same to.

And Kurt swore that in that moment, with his hand in Adam's, and their new promise rings glistening in the soft light, he was exactly where he wanted to be.

—

On their one year anniversary, Kurt was proven wrong.

That wasn't where he wanted to be.

It was on their anniversary that he wanted to stay forever.

They had many times like their first after their first. Sometimes it was a 'just because we can' thing, other times it was on a special occasion or when they felt like loving each other. Twice it was for comfort, once after Kurt found out his father was in the hospital again, and once after Adam's mother died. It was never a rushed, angry, or jealous thing. Neither felt the need for it to be.

Not even on their anniversary. The day held a special meaning to them, and they decided to spend it in Lima. It gave the New Directions, and a few Warblers, a chance to meet Adam.

The first to meet him were Finn, Puck, and Mike. The three oldest of the group. Mike quickly approved of him, as did Finn. Puck was less approving though, determined to keep an eye on Adam to make sure Kurt wouldn't get hurt again.

Next were Kurt's girls. Mercedes, Santana(who had already met the boy before at a party), Brittany, Tina, and two new additions to their little group, Kitty and Marley. Brittany, Tina, and Marley approved just as quick as Mike and Finn. Kitty and Mercedes, were more like Puck.

After them were the Warblers that were there, Niff and Wevid. It just took a little charm for Wes to give him the ok, and the other three followed the former council leader's judgment.

The last one to meet him, was Blaine. Pain filled his gaze when he first saw Kurt and Adam, but it quickly deflated when he noticed how happy Kurt was. How could he not approve of the guy when he made Kurt, his love, his soulmate, so happy? It wasn't like Blaine hadn't moved on either, if the blushing blonde behind him was anything to go by. Brittany helped to confirm it when she complained to Kurt about two of her ex boyfriends being dolphins.

Everyone was gathered in the Hummel-Hudson's backyard, having fun and awwing over the sweet couple. Kurt thought things couldn't get any better, not until Adam kissed his cheek and stood up to get everyone's attention.

"This past year has been one of the best I've ever lived." Adam spoke once everyone quited down. "And it's all thanks to Kurt. We've been through a lot since the first day we met. From you fighting with Ms. July in class, to Isabelle kicking me out of your office because I became too much of a distraction."

Kurt laughed softly at the memory. Isabelle was fighting off giggles when she kicked him out, trying to put on her best mad face, but failing when she saw the bright grin on her 'son's' face.

Adam smiled to Kurt. "And that laugh is a sound I will never tire of." He pulled Kurt up to stand beside him. "Nothing prepared me for what the privilege of being yours would do to me. But I wouldn't change anything. I love you Kurt."

"I love you too." Kurt said, wondering why Adam had to get everyone's attention just to say that.

Adam took both of Kurt's hands, tangling their fingers together. "Everything that's happened, the good, the bad, the hilarious… I couldn't imagine going through this without all of it. And, I don't want to have to find out how it feels to be without you." Almost everyone gasped as Adam knelt down in front of Kurt, placing a kiss on Kurt's fingers before pulling a box out of his pocket. "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, I ask you this, with all the love I have for you." He opened the box, and Kurt gasped at the beautiful ring sitting in the satin holder. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes." There was no hesitation in his voice. "Yes Adam, I'll marry you."

"Get some Hummel!" Kurt laughed at Santana's outburst as Adam stood up and slid the ring onto his finger. Cheers erupted from his friends and his father and step-mother hugged him tightly.

This, was where he wanted to be. Nothing else mattered. He could be in New York, in Lima, on Broadway, or back in the choir room. It didn't matter, so long as he was there with his boyf-… with his fiancé.


	3. My Little Kitten

**A/N: This one just randomly popped out as Kitty!Kurt with Kadam.**

**One-shot 3: My Little Kitten**

* * *

He wished he could hide the ears, if only for today, but Kurt knew it was impossible. Same with his tail. He was just too excited and nervous and his tail kept flickering. He didn't know why he was nervous though, it wasn't like he and Adam had never went out before, it was their sixth date.

But six was always his unlucky number it seemed. Maybe that was why he couldn't sit still. After all, in the span of two years, he and Blaine only had six official dates and look what happened there. Blaine left him and Kurt couldn't help but feel it was because he wasn't good enough. It wasn't the first time the ex-Warbler had made him feel like that either. First with Jeremiah, then with Rachel, Sebastian, and that guy who finally tore Blaine away from him.

Kurt's ears lowered in sadness. Maybe it would've been better if Blaine had cheated with him on Sebastian. He could put a face to the person who took Blaine away, and get as pissed as he wanted. But no, Blaine couldn't even give him a fucking name. He cheated on someone that Kurt didn't know. And that hurt worse.

He sighed and looked into the mirror one more time. If this was going to be the last date he had with Adam before the boy found someone better, then at least he was going to look good on it. He smoothed down the fur on his ears, brushed through his hair once more, and made sure no tears were daring to escape him. His eyes were dry of them, and he couldn't be more thankful.

Thirty minutes later, Kurt found himself running to answer the door once the bell rang. He smiled as he caught sight of Adam standing there, holding three roses, one red, one blue, and one white. "Hello Sweet." Adam smiled, kissing Kurt on the forehead as he walked inside.

Kurt purred at the kiss before replying, "hi love," and following Adam. The boy had been very secretive about their date, not telling Kurt what exactly they would be doing. He accepted the roses from Adam once they got to Kurt's room, placing them in a vase, where two other roses sat. One rose was black, bought by Kurt himself on the anniversary of his mother's death, and the other was another white one. Adam had given him that one on the same day Kurt bought the black one. None of the roses Adam gave Kurt had thorns on them.

"So what are we doing?" Kurt finally questioned as Adam forced him to sit down on the bed.

"We," Adam began with a grin, "are having a movie night." He held up five DVDs.

Kurt smiled as he saw the titles. The Aristocats, Homeward Bound, The Lion King 1 and 2, and finally, Blue's Clues. He giggled at the last one. "Really Adam? Blue's Clues?"

"Hey!" Adam spoke up defensively. "It is a good show! Don't deny that little kitten!"

Kurt laughed harder. "I know it is! It's the only show I would watch when I was little. That and Oprah."

Adam sat down next to his giggling kitten. "So, which one are we seeing first? After the first one I'll order a pizza for us and we can start a second one."

"Hmm…" Kurt thought for a second, having a tough time choosing between two of his favorites. "I say we start with The Aristocats."

"Scales and Arpeggios it is then!" Adam jumped up, putting the movie into the DVD player and turning on the TV. He walked back over to Kurt, sitting beside him again and pressing the play button on the remote.

Before the movie could even start, Kurt was pushing his way under Adam's arm to nuzzle against his chest. Adam ran his hand up and down Kurt's arm as the hybrid began to purr softly, loud enough to be heard but soft enough to let them both hear the movie.

About halfway through The Aristocats, Adam's hand traveled up to scratch lightly at Kurt's ears, just the way Kurt liked them to be scratched. He curled up closer to the other man's side and wrapped his tail around Adam's waist.

The funniest part of the night for both of them, was when Kurt hissed at the screen as Dutches and her kittens were locked into the trunk. Even if it was just a movie, he hated to see kittens treated like that. Adam just chuckled lightly and scratched at Kurt's ears again to calm him down.

Once the first movie ended, Adam called for the pizza as he said he would and put in The Lion King next. When he returned to Kurt's side, he could tell something was bothering him. Before starting the movie, he pulled Kurt onto his lap. Their noses were touching lightly and Kurt purred softly, a sad tune that Adam didn't like. "What's up Sweet?"

"I-It's nothing. Something stupid." Kurt sighed.

"It can't be nothing if it's bothering you." Adam pressed. "Come on and tell me."

"It's our sixth date."

"Yes, it is. And Friday will be our seventh, and the Thursday after that will be our eighth." Adam explained.

Kurt's ears turned towards Adam as he said that. "There's going to be more? Y-you won't leave?"

"Kurt, is this about Blaine?"

Kurt was silent, giving Adam the answer he looked for. His ears fell flat against his head again, and his tail wrapped around his waist.

Adam sighed. "Sweet, I'm not that boy. I'm not going to send you off to your dream and cheat on you the first chance I get." He wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, rubbing their noses together. "The is our sixth date. And Friday, when I pick you up from work and take you out to the new sushi place that just opened up, we'll have our seventh. And do you know what Thursday is?"

Kurt shook his head. "Thursday, is your former Glee teacher's wedding, remember?" Kurt's eyes widened. He did remember, and he remembered asking Adam to be his plus one, to go as his boyfriend. "That, will be our eighth. It will be at that breadstick place you told me about. But before we go to dinner, I'll be meeting your father. He'll threaten me, I'll be scared shitless, because from what Rachel says, your dad's scary." They both laughed.

"He's not that scary. He's only protective of me because I'm his only biological son and a hybrid." Kurt reasoned.

"Well, I'll just have to soothe him with the promise of me never hurting you intentionally. Because we both know that we'll get into fights. We'll yell, scream, hiss, slap, scratch. But we'll be together." Adam kissed Kurt lightly, humming along with his Sweet's purr. "And do you know why?"

"Why?" Kurt asked.

"Because you're my little kitten. My Sweet. And no matter what, I love you."

The rest of the night passed on quietly as they laughed at the movies, switching over to watching Blue's Clues at around midnight. Neither of them fell asleep until three in the morning. But it was perfect.

And that next Friday, not only did Adam take him to the new sushi place, but he also got front row seats to Wicked.

And Thursday, he came to Will's wedding as Kurt's boyfriend. After the wedding, he met Burt and got both his and Carole's approval before taking Kurt out to BreadstiXs.

A month later, it was Kurt's turn to meet Adam's family.

Three months after that, they found a kitten half drowned in the streets, and ended up with twins after finding the brother to the one they found first.

A year after the kitten incident, Adam surprised Kurt at Vogue with two roses. One red, one white, held together by a baby blue ribbon, and an engagement ring.


	4. The Morning After

**One-shot 4: The Morning After**

Kurt's eyes slowly fluttered open again the sunlight shinning through the window. It took him a moment to figure out why he woke to the sun, and not to a dark, clear sky like he usually does. He took a deep breath, remembering vividly why he was waking up late.

_"I love you." The words were whispered. "I trust you."_

Their night had started out amazingly. Nothing was out of place, nothing was ruining it.

_Kurt gasped softly as Adam's mouth found his collar bone. The other male sucked lightly on the pale skin there before moving back up to place a gentle kiss to Kurt's lips._

Kurt instinctively licked his lips, remembering the taste that lingered all night. Adam had tasted like apples, funny enough, apples and ice cream and just Adam.

_The easy rolling of their hips went undisturbed for the longest time, until Kurt whimpered softly. "Adam, please."_

_Adam tapped Kurt's hips, stilling them instantly. "It's alright Sweet. I got you."_

The spot that Adam had tapped still tingled from the touch. Kurt was hesitant to get up from the bed, for more than one reason. But as he gingerly got to his feet, he found the pain only a soft annoyance. Nothing he couldn't ignore.

_"I've got you." Adam repeated, his fingers making sure Kurt was stretched more than enough. They kissed languidly until Kurt began to squirm, pressing back against Adam's fingers._

There was a robe on a nearby chair, with a note addressed to Kurt on top of it. It was a note telling him that Adam went out to get coffee, and that the robe was for him to use until the clothes he had brought with him were out of the dryer. Kurt put it on before looking up at the mirror.

_They were in perfect sync. When Adam moved forward, Kurt pushed back. Neither sped up or slowed down. They kept a perfect pace even as Adam dropped his head down to Kurt's neck, nipping peacefully at the canvas._

Kurt ran his fingers over his neck. He could remember Adam biting and sucking at it, yet there were no marks to be seen. Not even on his collar bone, that seemed to be Adam's favorite spot of the night. He knew there were marks on his hips though, where Adam had gripped just a bit too tight to keep them both from moving.

_Kurt's breathing stayed relatively steady throughout the night, never getting any heavier than a light pant. He hated to compare it, but Blaine would never let him just rest like this. It was always fast and quick, because Blaine said that going slow the first time hurt. Kurt wondered if he had lied, or they just hadn't prepared right. Because with Adam, the slow pace felt heavenly._

_"You still with me Sweet?" Adam chuckled as he ran one hand through Kurt's hair._

_Kurt smiled softly, rolling his hips a bit quicker once before slowing down again. "I'm here. I always will be."_

The smile returned to Kurt's face. He was still there, just like he said he would be.

His eyes slid shut as the hand that had touched his neck, now gripped his other sleeve lightly. Last night, had been the best night of his life.

Kurt didn't move until a pair of arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him against their owner as the other's head came to rest on Kurt's shoulder. "I see you're awake, and you found the note."

"I did." Kurt murmured, tilting his head back to rest on Adam's shoulder. "Adam, last night was amazing."

"I'm glad. You're not hurt are you?" Adam asked, concern lacing his voice.

"No. It's only slight. Like a point five on a pain scale."

Adam smiled, kissing Kurt's neck before bringing him back to bed. "Come on, it's only eight. Neither of us have anywhere to be. How about we cuddle and watch some movies?"

Kurt climbed into the bed, resting his head on Adam's chest and snuggling into his side. "That sounds fantastic."


	5. Kitten Love

**Warning: Kitty!Kurt and mpreg**

**One-shot 5: Kitten Love**

* * *

"ADAM!" Rachel screeched over the phone. Adam had to move it away from his ear quickly. Brody snickered, used to how excitable his girlfriend could get. She tended to get loud when excited too.

"What is it? And please leave my ear drums in one piece. I would like to at least keep it for long enough to hear my son at least once."

"It's time!"

Adam blinked in confusion. "Time? Time for what, tea? Rachel you need to be specific."

"Time!"

"What's she mean by time?" Adam turned to Brody. Brody shrugged before stilling. There was only one reason Rachel would call them, frantically, screaming that it was time.

"Oh shit! Kurt!"

Adam's eyes widened in realization. "Rachel we'll be there soon!" He pressed the end button. The two of them were at NYADA, helping Cassandra with lesson plans. "Ms. July! We have to go!"

"Go where? We're not done with next month!" She snapped.

Adam ran into her classroom from where he and Brody were working in the hall. "It's time."

The woman's head shot up. "Then what the hell are you doing here?!"

"We were just leaving Cassy!" Brody yelled, grabbing Adam by the arm and dragging him outside. It would take them about an hour to get to the apartment, and Adam cursed that they hadn't kept Kurt at his place, it was only fifteen minutes away.

—-

Kurt shifted restlessly in the makeshift bed he had in the closet. His tail flickered as he finally laid down. Rachel was standing just outside, talking much more calmly to Brody.

"Kurt, they're on their way now." She whispered after getting off the phone, knowing that he just wanted peace and quiet.

Kurt purred in response, not trusting his voice to work as his stomach quivered.

—-

"Why, can't, this, thing, go, faster?!" Adam whined impatiently, jumping with every word. The train wasn't as full as it usually was, but that didn't stop it from seeming to go slower than it would take for Adam to walk.

"Just calm down." Brody told him, pulling Adam into a seat. "Kurt'll be fine. He has Rachel with him, and she's read every book, talked online to every specialist, and even called a few other hybrids who went through this before. She's ready to help him."

"I just want to be there for him." Adam sighed, knowing that if he got all worked up now, and didn't calm down by the time they made it to the apartment, Kurt would pick up on it and get restless himself. And that wouldn't be good for him.

—-

When she was finally allowed in the closet, Rachel sat down on the soft bedding and let Kurt rest his head on her lap. His stomach quivered again and he let out a soft whimper.

"It's alright Kurt, you're doing great." Rachel soothed. Her hand ran through his hair, scratching gently over his ears. The dark cream fur was sleek and warm against her fingers.

—-

"What possessed you two to do a home birth anyway?" Brody asked, trying to pass the time faster.

"It was Kurt's idea. The cat in him wanted to feel safe and loved and Kurt wasn't going to argue." Adam explained. "He should know what to do if he just listens to his instincts."

They continued to talk until finally, the train stopped at their stop. Adam rushed off, taking the stairs to the street in threes and leaving Brody to play catch-up. They had to walk a few blocks, but it felt like nothing as they raced through the crowded sidewalk.

—-

It took them an hour and a half to get to the apartment, and Rachel was there to greet them when they finally did get there.

"How is he? Can I see him?" Adam asked, not bothering to try and catch his breath.

"He's fine. Yes you can go see him, he's been asking for you." Rachel smiled. Adam rushed past her to go find Kurt.

"Any complications?" Brody asked, hugging Rachel close.

"None whatsoever." Rachel said, kissing him on the cheek. "Five hours was all it took. Although, Adam's in for a big surprise."

—-

Adam opened the door to the bedroom as quietly as he could. "Kurt?"

"In here." Kurt whispered back. Adam walked over to the closet, noticing how it was open slightly. He slipped inside, shutting the door back to how it was to only let in a little light. It was enough for Adam to see Kurt curled up in pillows and sheets.

"Hey Sweet." Adam whispered, coming to lay down next to his boyfriend. The bedding was soft and warm from an electrical blanket Rachel had slipped in. "How are you?"

"Perfect." Kurt purred, his tail twitching. "So are your daughters."

Adam took a moment to realize what Kurt had said. "D-daughters? Two?"

Kurt smiled sleepily, moving his tail to reveal what was hidden beneath it. Curled up against his soft belly and sleeping soundly, were two identical shapes. The shadow from Kurt's tail made it a bit harder to see them, but it ensured they would not be woken up by the light. Adam looked at them in wonder. Two perfect little girls, one with ears and tail as dark as Kurt's, and the other with silver tabby markings.

"They're so beautiful." Adam said, his voice filled with love. "What are their names?"

"The little one that looks like me, I was wondering if we could name her Alice? After your mother."

Adam placed a tender kiss on Kurt's forehead. "That sounds wonderful. What about our other little daughter?"

"You name her." Kurt prompted.

Adam thought for a second. "Elizabeth. After your mother. We can worry about birth certificates and middle names later." He just wanted to be there, with Kurt and their two daughters.

"That sounds fine with me" Kurt said sleepily, his eyes drooping. He tried to keep them open, but as Adam soothed his hair and ears down, and placed another kiss to his forehead, he lost the battle and feel into a light sleep.

—-

Rachel and Brody checked in on the new family a few hours later. Adam was now asleep too, just like Kurt. But Alice and Elizabeth were wide awake, their gray eyes staring at the two newcomers.

"I should get those two fed." Rachel decided. She woke Kurt up to tell him that she was going to get the girl's bottles, and smiled when he didn't fight her about it. As she and Brody took the quiet twins, Rachel looked back at Kurt and Adam.

Adam's arm was wrapped protectively around Kurt's waist, his hand feeling around for the girls before resting once again on Kurt's stomach. Kurt's tail waved lazily as he began to purr once more. She hoped they enjoyed their sleep, because once the girls woke up more, and began to grow older, they wouldn't be getting much of it.


	6. With Steady Hearts

**One-shot 6: With Steady Hearts Beating as One**

* * *

Kurt sighed deeply, relaxing further into his bed as Adam hovered over him. The only remains of their tickle fight were the sheets bunched up at the end of the bed, the quilt forgotten on the floor. Adam pinned him to the bed, and Kurt stopped his struggling.

The kiss that followed was anything but sexual. It was reassuring, it was soothing, it was loving.

And that was when it hit Kurt hard as a bullet. He loved Adam. The man wasn't just someone he used to get over Blaine, or go out for coffee with. He was the man that Kurt loved.

As Adam broke the kiss, he came to the same realization as Kurt. But he had known for such a long time that he was falling for the other man. Even when they hit a rough patch earlier on when Kurt went to the wedding with Blaine, and made out with him in that car, Adam knew he was falling hard and fast.

Neither said it out loud, not yet at least. Especially with Rachel due back soon. They would never hear the end of it if she walked in on them doing anything sexual, or confessing their feelings.

—-

When they finally did say it, everything was perfect.

Adam asked Kurt out again for another date. Their second one that week. Usually They would only have one, and then have movie nights either alone or with the Apples and Rachel and Brody. Twice they had dinner together at Kurt's apartment when it wasn't a date, and once Kurt surprised Adam by initiating a night just for them.

Adam confessed that he loved being the one to plan the dates. It meant he got to spoil Kurt, to show him the better side of himself and New York. Kurt was alright with it most of the time. Adam did know New York better. But when they would take trips to Lima to visit Burt and the New Directions, Kurt was in charge of dates.

Their date night had gone amazingly. Adam took Kurt out to a well known restaurant, where the dim lighting and soft music set up the perfect scene for some couples to dance around the cleared floor. Only the booths remained in the front part of the restaurant. Their waitress had explained that once a month, the owners, an elderly couple who were currently out on the floor dancing too, decided to clear the floor in the front and have a couples night. Kurt looked in surprise at Adam, who simply held out his hand to Kurt.

"Would you like to dance?" The older asked.

Kurt smiled. "Of course." He took Adam's hand, letting him lead them in a slow dance. Adam's arms wound around Kurt's waist, and Kurt's own found their way around Adam's neck. He sighed softly, resting his head on Adam's shoulder.

Dinner was forgotten in favor of their dance. Kurt had grown a bit hesitant when he remembered where they were, and tried to move a bit further away from Adam. But Adam just pulled him in closer. "It's alright," he whispered, "I know the owners. This place is fully LGBT friendly. You're safe."

They danced for a bit longer before hunger took over their thoughts. Going back to their table, they found the waitress smiling brilliantly at them. "I'll get your food now. Same as always Adam?"

Kurt looked to Adam confused. "I always come here when I'm on my own or with the Apples. I asked them not to bring you here yet because I wanted to be the first to do it." Adam confessed before nodding to the waitress. "Yes Silvia, the usual please, and the special for this one."

They ate in complete silence, only the music and talk from other couples filling the air. Only when they were finished did Adam break their silence. "Did you like it?"

Kurt nodded. "It was wonderful." He whispered. Growing bolder, he stood up, holding out his hand to Adam. "Would you like to dance some more?"

"Of course." Adam teased, remembering Kurt's own words to him earlier in the night. They fell back into the same position, except Kurt's hands wound up lightly gripping the front of Adam's shirt as Adam held him impossibly close.

There was something about that moment, something that just felt so right. Even if Kurt had wanted to, he couldn't stop the words from leaving his mouth.

"I love you Adam." Adam almost couldn't hear him. Kurt's voice was soft and spoke just under the lyrics being sung with the music. But when he realized what Kurt had said, his heart skipped a beat.

"I love you too Sweet." He truly did love his little sweetheart. The man who stole his heart away, just like he had stolen Kurt's. And he wasn't about to let it go. He knew it took a lot for Kurt to say that. And there was no way he was going to abuse it.


	7. A Nova Vida

**One-shot 7: A Nova Vida(Translate: A New Life)**

* * *

Burt couldn't help but chuckle as he watched his son pace in the room. Seven other sets of eyes followed his movement.

Everything was going great. The reception was planned out by the girls, and was finished. The boys had moved everything around to make the aisle outside, not a single bench was out of place. But Kurt couldn't calm down.

"Kiddo, everything's going to be fine." Burt soothed. "Now come on. You need to finish getting dressed."

Kurt was in only his shirt and pants, missing the blazer, shoes, and a few other things.

"Those pants are too long." Unique pointed out. She, Tina, Mercedes, Quinn, Rachel, and Brittany were 'groomsmaids'. 'Maid of honor', went to Blaine, who was with Adam and the groomsmen and Adam's Best Man, Sebastian, his younger brother. "You're gonna need the wedges if you don't want to ruin them."

"That's fine." Kurt said as Quinn finally coaxed him into a chair.

"I know what can calm you down." Brittany smiled, sitting down on her dolphin's lap. All the girls were in matching baby blue dresses with silver kitten heels. "Just think, you get to plan Blaine and Sam's wedding next."

Kurt smiled. "Yeah. That's going to be the fun wedding."

"We have one hour girls and Hummels!" Jeff called into the room.

"Yeah so hurry up and get Kurt into his dress!" Nick snickered. The Warblers were ushers for the wedding. Nick, Jeff, Trent, Wes, and David were there. Kurt didn't want anyone who was a big part of his life to miss out on the wedding. They were all his family.

"Oh shut it Niff!" Kurt called back as Unique brought over the shoes for him. "Thanks darling." Kurt smiled, slipping them on.

Rachel handed him the blazer, trying not to cry. "Kurt, you better not start crying out there or you're redoing all of our make-up because we'll start crying too."

Kurt smiled softly, putting the blazer on and buttoning it up. "No promises Rach."

"Kurt?" Kurt turned around to look at his father. "…you look so much like your mother. Except she wore a floor length dress and did not have the sense to wear heels to help elevate it." Kurt laughed lightly. Burt grabbed a box that was sitting on the table in the room. "You'll still need the blue and new, but here's the something borrowed and old." He handed the box to Kurt.

Kurt opened it slowly, gasping as he looked inside. It was his mother's wedding tiara. White gold with real diamonds, and wrapped around it was a beautiful white rose. "Dad…"

"The rose is from Adam's little sister." Kurt smiled at the mention of Alice. "And I figured, you have her eyes, you have her ring, you may as well have the tiara too. Because I'm pretty sure if I tried to give you her dress, you'd kill me yourself."

Kurt smiled, setting the tiara down gently before hugging his father tightly. "Thanks daddy." He whispered.

Burt hugged him back just as tightly. "Ok now come on, you can make your girls cry all you want but let your old man get through at least the aisle walk before he starts crying."

He helped Kurt place the tiara on his head before Quinn stole the groom away. "Your dad's right. You still need something borrowed and something blue." She was standing in front of him with Brittany and Santana, the latter there as security. "Now, I know a fashion icon like yourself would've rather made something blue, but we have a better idea."

"Yeah yeah, just give him the damn thing. He's already wearing enough jewelry to make my aunt seem tame." Santana rushed.

Quinn glared at her. "Shut it Tana." She grabbed Kurt by the blazer, attaching a pin to it. "It wasn't just our idea. Trent helped us out." The pin was an exact replica of the Warbler pin that the boys wore, but it was blue.

Kurt smiled. "I love it." He brought the three into a hug. "Thank you."

Santana's glare softened and she hugged him back. "I'm actually here to tell you that everything's ahead of schedule, so the wedding's been moved up. You have seven minutes before you go down the aisle, Adam has three."

Kurt took a deep breath. "This counts as new too, right?" Quinn nodded. "Alright. Then we just need to wait."

—-

"I do."

By the time the ceremony was over, the girls were grateful for their waterproof makeup. The vows that Kurt and Adam had come up with were simply beautiful and brought tears to everyone's eyes, including Sebastian, and even Puck.

Kurt couldn't stop smiling as the ceremony ended. Adam mirrored his expression, his eyes full of love and adoration. The sun shone down bright on them as everyone moved inside for the reception. Adam wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist, pulling his husband closer to his side. Kurt came willingly, resting his head on Adam's shoulder as he plucked Alice from Sebastian's grip.

"My baby." He teased. Ever since Adam introduced Sebastian as his younger brother, the two actually made an effort to be nicer to each other. For Adam and Alice's sake of course. They found that they had more in common than they first realized. Including a love for design, that Sebastian tried desperately to hide. Instead of designing clothes though, he was more into interior decorating.

Alice giggled as Kurt balanced her on one hip with Adam's help. She pressed a sloppy kiss to her new brother-in-law's cheek. "Kurtie!"

"You gonna take her with you for the honeymoon?" Sebastian questioned.

"Her? In Rio? No way." Adam shook his head. "She's all yours for the two weeks we're gone."

Two weeks. Kurt smiled again. He had two weeks in Rio with Adam, just them and the ocean. And after that, forever sounded so good.

"And what are you all smiley about?" Adam teased, kissing Kurt softly before letting him answer.

"Well, after the two weeks in Rio, how does forever sound?" Kurt asked.

Adam smiled softly. "Forever sounds like it's not long enough."

Unspoken between them, they agreed that forever, would just be the start.


	8. Wilder Than the Wind

**I actually got inspiration for a Kadam one-shot, from a Rachel Berry performance.**

**…strange, but i'm going with it!**

**to keep from confusion, Kurt singing is typed in a **normal style**, the other person singing is typed in** _italics_**, both si****nging will be in bold.**

* * *

"Choose, Kurt. Me? Or some guy who barley even knows the real you?"

Kurt froze, his hand halfway reaching for the door to his and Rachel's apartment. Blaine was giving him those damn puppy eyes again. He was forcing Kurt to choose.

"…I'll tell you tomorrow." Kurt finally decided to say. "Goodnight Blaine." He opened the door, closing it before the other boy could follow him inside. Once it shut, he let out a shaky sigh.

Blaine was forcing him to choose between the former love of his life, and the new budding love that he had with Adam. He shut his eyes, deep inside, he knew what he was going to choose.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, don't you dare do what I know you're about to do."

Kurt opened his eyes, seeing himself glaring back with a look of fury. His eyes widened in shock as he took in his own appearance. Marc Jacobs, of course, was the designer of what he was wearing. The size of it meant that he was staring at least at his Sophomore self.

"If you go back there and take that cheating hobbit back, you'll regret it you're whole life." The other Kurt snapped

"What if I don't though?" Kurt begged. "I love him!"

The other's glare hardened. "Does that mean if Finn drops naked into your bed, and makes you chose between him and Blaine, you'll go to Finn?" Kurt recoiled back. Finn was nothing but a step-brother to him now! "Because if you give up Adam to take Blaine back, it would be like taking Finn back and giving up Blaine."

"How?"

The younger rolled his eyes. Honestly, how many IQ points did that hobbit take from him. "Don't you remember the bullying? The f-word incident? How he basically called you a predator in front of your parents?"

"I remember." Kurt whispered. "But how could anyone else want me? I think that-"

"You better stop right there!" Younger Kurt snapped. "Seriously, did you hit your head or something? Adam wants you! Adam's the proper choice!" His voice softened as he looked at the broken look in his older self's eyes.

"But I did what Blaine did…I cheated on Adam with Blaine…"

"How could you cheat on Adam if you two aren't official?" Kurt questioned his older. "You're dating, but you two never made it official. It wasn't cheating."

"Then what do I do?" Kurt asked. It was so strange, having a conversation with his- seemingly wiser- younger self.

"You do what you did when you were me." The younger smiled. "I never gave up. Not even on our worst days did I just give up and hide. You've had your time to grieve, just like you did when mom died. And now? You do what she always told us. To listen to your heart."

Kurt sighed, looking at the picture of him and Adam that was his laptop's background(he silently cursed Rachel for borrowing it and leaving it on again, or maybe it was Brody). "I know there's something in the wake of your smile. I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea." He thought of how, even on a bad day, Adam was as bright as the sun. How that look of adoration and- hesitantly- of love just made Kurt melt.

_"You've built a love but that love falls apart. Your little piece of heaven turns too dark."_ The younger joined in on the song, walking closer to take his older self's hand. _"Listen to your heart, when he's calling for you. Listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do. I don't know where you're going, and I don't know why, but listen to your heart, before you tell him goodbye."_

Kurt used his free hand to wipe at his eyes. Nothing had gone like he wanted it to. Just as the song said, his love had fallen apart. Those dreams had gone. But his younger self had so much to go through still. "Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile. The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea." He grabbed his other hand, turning so they could face each other. "They're swept away and nothing is what it seems, the feeling of belonging **to your dreams**."

"Listen to your heart, when he's calling for you. Listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do." He couldn't change the past. He couldn't help out his past self. It was a journey set in stone, but secretly, he wouldn't change it if he had been given the chance.

_"I don't know where you're going, and I don't know why, but listen to your heart, before you tell him goodbye."_ Kurt forgot how easily his younger self could stretch a note. He still could do it, but all the locker slams had somewhat hindered it.

**"And there are voices, that want to be heard. So much to mention, but you can't find the words. The scent of magic, the beauty that's been. When love was wilder than the wind."** Their memories, of love, of loss. Between the locker slams, the nights spent curled up with Blaine. That dreadful night at Scandals, and getting a job at Vogue. Kissing Blaine, and kissing Adam. They were as different as fire and ice. His younger self was right. It was foolish to give up a relationship that he felt so alive in.

"Listen to your heart, when he's calling for you. Listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do."

_"I don't know where you're going, and I don't know why, but listen to your heart, before you tell him_ **goodbye**."

Kurt smiled softly, pulling his younger self in for a hug. "Thank you." He whispered.

"Sometimes, you just need to be pushed the right way." Younger Kurt fell into the hug, hugging back the older just as tightly.

Kurt closed his eyes. And when he opened them, he found Rachel staring at him questioningly. "Did you have a good night?"

Kurt's smile didn't fade. "My mind's saying no. But my heart says that tonight really opened my eyes. And I think for once, I'm going to listen to it." He said cryptically before going to his room. He had a date to call, and a relationship to make official.


	9. Kiss Me Now, You'll Catch Your Death

**I wanted to do some Angst!Kadam with a side of Klaine. And I've been listening to My Skin by Natalie Merchant so…this happened. As did a new nickname for Kurt. So now Adam's pet name for him is 'Sweetrose'(yes it's meant to be spelled like that). And there will be another to go along with this.**

* * *

It was a bad idea from the start. Kurt tried to tell Rachel, but no, she wouldn't listen.

She, Brody, Kurt, Adam, and Blaine were at one of the many bars New York had to offer. Kurt absolutely refused to go back to Callbacks. Especially so soon after getting Blaine back.

Yes, he was with Blaine again. After their night in the hotel room, a nagging voice in the back of Kurt's mind, sounding strangely like Blaine, wouldn't shut up about how 'Adam wouldn't want him now'. And he went back to Blaine. Back to the only love he knew. Adam was still his friend of course, his closest friend since Rachel went back to being her old, annoying self.

And that was how he ended up sitting there, ordering another drink and watching the 'love of his life' dance with another guy. They seemed close, closer than Blaine had been with Sebastian that time at Scandals. And it _hurt._

He knew it would happen though. He tried to fool himself into believing that it wouldn't, but deep down, he was just waiting for it. And thinking back, he felt that he was never enough for Blaine. That Blaine just settled for him. He was second best.

Well not any longer. The song changed and Kurt grew cold as the other four decided to join him. Adam sat close to him in the booth they grabbed earlier on in the night, closer than Blaine ever would. But Kurt just focused on his drink, vaguely aware of the conversation between Rachel and Blaine.

It wasn't just that night that had Kurt second guessing everything. It was what Blaine had admitted to him at the almost-wedding. It was like seeing Blaine date Rachel all over again as his "boyfriend" took out his phone to text Tina.

"How about a dance Sweet?" Adam's voice was a welcomed distraction. He could tell what was going on, and he would be damned if he let it continue. Either he would make Anderson see reason, or he would make Kurt his again.

Kurt downed the drink in front of him, a small almost reaching his face as he realized just what it was. The sweet taste of cherry lingered in his throat as he answered Adam, "sure".

He let Adam lead him to the dance floor. It was a slow song playing, the club played one every half hour for those who wanted to take a break or move a bit slower. As Adam's arms wrapped around his waist, Kurt looked back at the table. The pain in his chest grew greater. Blaine was still texting, paying no attention to Kurt at all. The scene changed as Adam twirled him quickly, making sure Kurt couldn't see the table.

"Kurt, you're just going to hurt worse if you keep doing that." Adam whispered. He pressed his forehead against Kurt's. "He doesn't deserve you, you're too good for him."

Kurt closed his eyes as Adam continued his praise. The old Kurt would have blushed at the comments, brushing them off. Now, Kurt almost pleaded for them to stay, lingering in the air around him and Adam as they danced. But he knew they wouldn't stay. They would be gone when the night ended. Kurt would go back to his apartment with Rachel, Brody, and Blaine. Adam would go back to his own apartment.

"I don't want this to end." Kurt admitted softly to himself, not noticing that Adam had heard.

Casting a quick glance to the table and catching Brody's eyes on them, Adam narrowed his own in a challenge. Brody just leaned back, his gaze flickering to Blaine and then to Kurt. Adam pulled Kurt closer, and Brody nodded, whispering something to Rachel. He helped Rachel and Blaine out of the booth, leading them towards the door.

'I owe him big time for this.' Adam thought. He bent his head down to Kurt's ear. "Sweetrose, come with me."

Kurt tensed. "Adam, I-I can't…Blaine-"

"Won't know." Adam said. He knew it was a low blow, but if it kept Kurt with him… "He's too busy with his little girlfriend to pay this little angel any attention."

Kurt knew his answer before he could even think about it.

* * *

As soon as his back hit the bed, Kurt knew his decision. Adam looked at him like he was the whole world. Adam was so gentle, so loving. All that ran through Kurt's mind was _Adam_.

He didn't allow himself to think of Blaine until the next morning.

Nothing happened between him and Adam, Kurt was sober enough to know that. He woke up in a pair of Adam's sweatpants. The warmth wrapped around him wasn't the blanket though. Adam was curled, almost protectively, around him. He let out a soft sigh as he located his phone on the nightstand. There were three texts.

Rachel: Where'd you go last night? Only thing I remember is Brody taking me and Blaine home. If you cheated on him…

The text was unfinished. Kurt felt tears sting at his eyes. She never threatened Blaine like that, and yet she claimed to be Kurt's 'soulmate'.

Brody: Kurt, don't worry about the hobbits. Focus on yourself. I took them away so you and Adam could have time together. Anderson isn't good for you.

Kurt pressed further into Adam's warmth as he read Brody's message. Something told him that he and Rachel weren't long to be together. But he hoped Brody would still be around as his friend.

The last text, was one Kurt did not want to read, but as he promised himself after Dave's attempt, he opened it.

Blaine: Where the fuck are you? I knew I shouldn't have trusted you when Adam was around. Maybe I should've left with Eli.

That hurt worse than anything, and now tears truly did escape the dull gray eyes. That boy last night that had Blaine's full attention, was the same boy who received it before.

Kurt didn't know what he did, but soon enough he was standing in Adam's bathroom, listening to Blaine talk on the phone.

"I knew you would leave with him, Tina said it was a bad idea-"

"You fucked her." Kurt's broken voice echoed in the empty room. "After everything, you still did this!" He cried enough with Adam last night. "First that fucking dumbass Eli, then you go and fuck a FEMALE when you are supposedly GAY. Now you expect me to stay with you as you dance with the same prick you cheated on me with?"

"You're my boyfriend Kurt! I'm stuck coming home to you after that aren't I?"

"Stuck?" Kurt growled. "No, you're free to leave. As am I. And I should've never given you the chance. You said that Pav dying was a sign that we should be together? No. Him dying was a sign that I should be free." His voice grew stronger with each word he said. All of their memories, from facing Dave, to their first time, to hearing of Blaine cheating ran through his mind at the same time. And then there was a cage, broken, mangled, with just a lone feather inside.

Kurt's eyes blazed with an icy sheen as he continued. "And I was just too stupid to see that. I got attached to the first person to show me any affection. But you're no better than those bullies! You're worse! They never hurt me like this, they wouldn't even try to. But you had no problem with it." Adam was standing in the doorway now. "And you know what? I'm done with you. Go back to your little high school group and leave the college boys alone. Maybe you can find someone just like you and be happy. Or go back to Tina, I'd love to see Mike rip you apart! Because from now on, I'm free. I'm done with you!"

"Rose," the nickname caught Kurt off guard. Adam held out his hand for Kurt's phone, and Kurt gave it willingly. "Listen here Anderson, you're gonna go back to Lima, you're going to leave Kurt alone, and you are never going to talk to him again. Got it?"

"And who the hell are you to tell me what to do?"

"I'm the queen's youngest son. That's who. Now leave Kurt alone or I'll call her up and you can have a chat with her." Adam pressed end on the call, and mentally counted to three.

On three, Kurt slid to the floor. Trapped between giggling and crying, he looked up at Adam. "Queen's youngest son my ass. Just wait until Brody hears that one."

Adam smiled. "Already has. I pulled it on him the first day we met." He sat down next to Kurt, pulling the boy into his lap. "Let's hope it's enough to keep you free, my little Sweetrose."

"It won't." Kurt muttered. "Even if you get rid of him, you can't erase my memory."

"No," Adam agreed, "but we can replace it. Together, if you let me."


	10. For Your Protection

**I've been writing a Kadam fic. where Kurt's a Werewolf. well, shape shifter. It's sorta a crossover with Twilight…and it sparked this idea in my head where Kurt shifts for the first time in front of Adam…and Blaine.**

* * *

The first time it happens, it's by complete lack of control.

Kurt knew it was a bad idea to bring Adam to the wedding. But he was not going to leave his boyfriend behind in New York while he was in Ohio. Where is ex was.

His ex that was currently glaring daggers at Adam.

It was only the subtle touches that Finn had been giving him that kept Kurt calm for so long. Just brushes against his arm, his back, all seeming to be brotherly or a complete accident. In reality, it was a lower pack member kissing ass and trying to calm down the second-in-command.

Puck was keeping an eye on him too, watching as Kurt moved impossibly closer to Adam.

"Sweetrose," Adam laughed, "what is up with you today? You're more cuddly." The man smiled, pressing a kiss to the top of Kurt's head.

"Just wanna be close to you." Kurt murmured. "It's…weddings. They make me snuggly."

"Even when the bride doesn't show up?"

"Yeah." Kurt lifted his head to kiss Adam's jaw. "I feel bad for Mr. Shue though."

"It is a tragedy when the bride leaves the groom at the alter." Adam mused. "I don't think we need to worry about that though. Burt would drag me to the alter, and you'd be too ecstatic that you got to plan the whole thing that you would never leave the alter."

Kurt smiled, turning his head at the low growl that sounded from across the room. Adam couldn't hear it, but to Kurt it was louder than the music. And it was from Blaine, who was sitting with Tina.

When he was younger, Kurt would've been growling himself. Tina was far too cozy with Blaine. Back then, Kurt would've tried to rip her apart. But now, there was no pull. No feeling towards Blaine.

As Kurt's eyes locked with Adam, he knew exactly where the pull had gone to.

"Kurt, can we talk?"

And just like that, the moment was gone. Blaine was standing in front of him and Adam. Something told him to say no, to stay close to Adam. But he just nodded. "I'll be right back hun." He whispered to Adam.

"Hurry back Kurt." Blaine glared at Adam as Kurt got up and followed him outside. Kurt smiled lightly as he heard two sets of footsteps following them.

"What the hell are you doing Kurt?" Blaine asked once they were outside. "Bringing him to make me jealous? Are you really that shallow?"

Kurt stopped in his tracks. "Make you jealous?"

"Yes. And it's not going to work Kurt. Besides, everyone knows I'm the better choice." Blaine scoffed. "Look at him. He's scrawny, dull-eyed, dirty blonde, so not your type."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Really? So my type is cheating assholes who don't know when no means no? At least Adam never pressures me into anything."

"See? He's too dull for you! Now just ditch him and come on, my parents aren't in the house."

Did he even hear a single word Kurt had said? "Blaine, I'm not going with you. I'm with Adam." He swallowed heavily. "I love him."

Blaine looked disgusted. "Love him? No, you're making it all up Kurt."

The more Blaine talked, the more the wolf in Kurt growled. It was silenced when a light hand fell on his shoulder though. "He's not making it up." Adam said, squeezing Kurt's shoulder lightly. "I love him and he loves me. You're the one making everything up. Kurt's over you."

"He's using you to get to me!"

"Oh like you're using that poor girl in there to replace Kurt?" Adam pointed out. "I may not know her, but to use a girl like that…You give gays a bad name."

Kurt saw how angry Blaine was getting, and he himself was pretty pissed off too. The tipping point, was when Blaine moved to swing at Adam. Kurt felt something snap, and before he could stop it, he shoved Adam back. The heat engulfed him for only a second before a large wolf towered over Blaine, snarling and snapping.

Blaine fell backwards, his eyes wide with fear. The wolf was Kurt! But it couldn't be, not with those eyes. The teal colored irises were filled with hate, nothing like the stormy gray that Kurt's were. But the shine on the brown and cream fur was unmistakable. It was the product that Kurt always used on his hair.

Kurt took a step forward, pushing Blaine back. He kept up the slow pace until Blaine was cornered against one of the cars in the parking lot. His tail was held dangerously still as he raised up his head, intending on raising to his back paws and smashing the car behind Blaine.(It was just a rental. Besides, the man he had gotten it from loved anything supernatural, and what's more supernatural than having a car smashed to bits with what seemed to be giant paw prints?)

A hand on his flank stopped his movements. His head fell back down, and twisted to the left to look at who was touching him. Adam was looking back at him with calm blue eyes. Kurt's ears fell flat as he turned around, nosing Adam's chest.

"Hey Sweetrose." Adam chuckled lightly, scratching at Kurt's broad head. "How about, instead of killing your ex, you change back into you and we talk about this?"

Kurt whimpered, looking past Adam to Finn, who was the other person to follow him and Blaine out. Finn cleared his throat before speaking. "Uh…Adam, his clothes were destroyed when he shifted."

Adam blinked before realizing what Finn had said. "Oh…Well then, let's get him some clothes and then change him back."

Kurt huffed in laughter and agreement, looking back once more at his terrified ex-boyfriend. He was still squished against the car, not wanting to get any closer to Kurt than what was necessary.

Kurt licked at Adam's hand, signaling the man to go back towards the reception hall. Finn followed them, but turned around to Blaine one last time.

"Tell anyone about this, and you'll find out just how big the pack is. Of course, you won't live to tell anyone how many of us there are."

Blaine nodded shakily.

* * *

Kurt sighed, falling back against Adam as they rested in their hotel room. "I'm sorry you found out that way." He said in a small voice.

Adam carded his fingers through Kurt's hair much like he did the wolf's fur earlier that day. "It's alright Kurt. I mean, it's a…surprise to say the least. But it does explain some things."

"Like what?"

"Like why the apartment smells like wet dog after we're out in the rain." Adam teased.

Kurt smiled, giving Adam a warm wolf love sign and licking his cheek. He didn't know why he had been so worried before. He was still Sweetrose. Adam still loved him the same, furry tendencies and all.


	11. You're alright

**I have absolutely no idea where this one came from. It started out as one thing, and turned into another.**  
**I should do a trigger warning for this one. So, there's a warning here for mentions of prescription drug use, threatening, NOT self-harm though, but the way i worded it makes it look it.**

* * *

"Hey you." Adam smiled, walking into the room he shared with Kurt. "What are you doing?"

They were back in Lima for some important meeting that Finn had called. He wanted all of the old New Directions back together to help out the new ones. All Adam could get out of Kurt was that it was for Nationals. His boyfriend had been a complete wreck since the almost-wedding.

"I'm trying to find a song that's right to sing." Kurt admitted, holding up sheet music for Adam to look at. "Finn wants the old members to sing to the new ones to show them just how we won last year."

Adam took the sheet music, noticing the mood Kurt was going with. "Something tells me you didn't win on this though." He sat down next to the frustrated Kurt. "Sweetrose, you've been off ever since the wedding. If this is about Blaine,"

"It's not…about Blaine." Kurt turned to look at Adam, giving him a sad smile. "It's about me."

"Well, what about you?" Adam asked. "I see nothing wrong," he laid his hand gently over Kurt's forehead and eyes. "You don't have a temperature…"

Kurt laughed light. "It's not physical. Look, every song I have ever done…it hasn't been for me." He set down the sheet music he was holding and leaned over to peck Adam lightly on the cheek. The older man turned his head to steal another kiss before wrapping his arm around Kurt. "I mean, even at the Winter Showcase, that was for NYADA. I even sung a song for my dead bird. But never just for me."

Adam hugged Kurt tightly, not saying anything as Kurt continued his rant. "And, what happened at the wedding, even that wasn't for me. How could it be? I transfered for my dad, came to New York for Rachel, lost a friend for Blaine…none of it was for me. Because…" I don't deserve it, was left unsaid.

Adam picked up one of the sheets Kurt had set down. He heard what Kurt was saying, and he knew how Kurt felt. "They've really broken you, haven't they?" He placed the sheet into the pile before turning on Kurt's laptop. "I want you to listen to this. REALLY listen to it. Then find your song." He pressed play, and stood up next to Kurt's bed.

Kurt listened intently to the music, almost missing when Adam began to sing. He would've missed it completely if it wasn't for the beautiful sound that was his boyfriend's voice. "Catch your breath, hit the wall, scream out loud, as you start to crawl. Back in your cage, the only place, where they will, leave you alone."

—-

_Dalton wasn't salvation. It was prison. He hid it well, but Kurt knew exactly why Pav would not sing. Blaine and Wes told him that Pavarotti was his voice, and with his voice silenced, Pavarotti wouldn't sing. But what could he do? Go back to McKinley? It wasn't an option. He could only pray that one day, Pav would start singing._

"'Cause the weak will seek the weaker till they've broken them. Could you get it back again? Would it be the same?"

—-

_Kurt sat silently in the hallway, not wanting to move just yet and upset his shoulder. The locker slams were getting to be too much, and soon the bruising would spread to where it would be noticeable no matter what he wore. He was just glad that it wasn't something vital, such as his head, hitting the lockers. That had to account for something, right?_

"Fulfillment to their lack of strength at your expense, left you with no defense; they tore it down. And I have felt the same as you, I've felt the same as you, I've felt the same."

—-

_He didn't know what was worse. The bullying, or the silencing. If his recent trips to the Lima Bean told him anything, he would chose the silence. No matter what he tried, Sebastian would just tear him down. His time with Blaine, at Dalton, had broken his only defense. And he was left with nothing._

Adam's eyes locked with Kurt's as he sang to him. He knew the message, whatever it was, was getting across to Kurt. He began to think it wasn't smart, just picking a song to sing without choosing a set message, but the way Kurt focused on him said everything was perfect. "Locked inside, the only place, where you feel sheltered, where you feel safe."

—-

_He stopped texting Chandler. Avoided the others in Glee at all costs, even took to just hiding in his room when he was home. Blaine singing that song had a harder effect on him than he anticipated. The glares of the rest of the club just wouldn't leave him. He sobbed as he remembered the only thing that kept memories of his mother's last day away. He didn't want to go back to them, but the pills made him feel so safe, so_ numb.

Kurt felt Adam's hand brush against his wet cheek, and leaned into the touch. His eyes squeezed tightly shut as he tried to stop crying. But he never stopped listening. "You lost yourself, in your search to find, something else to hide behind."

"The fearful always preyed upon your confidence. Did they see the consequence, when they pushed you around?"

—-

_"Sup fairy?"_

_"Did you tell anyone?"_

_"I'll kill you!"_

_Kurt's eyes fluttered opened. It took him a second to remind himself that he was safe. He was in New York, in his apartment shared between him, Rachel, and Santana. The arm around him wasn't Karofsky, ready to toss him into either a locker or a dumpster. It was Adam, protecting him. But the fear didn't go away._

"Refuse to feel anything at all, refuse to slip, refuse to fall." Adam brought his hand up from Kurt's cheek to card through his hair. "Can't be weak, can't stand still, you watch your back 'cause no one will."

—-

_When the bullying started at McKinley again, Kurt told no one. The jocks were more discreet about it now, knowing that the glee club was looking out for him, and his boyfriend was in Dalton's Fight Club. But they thought, if no one knew about it, it wasn't a crime. Kurt just put on a smile and went around like nothing was wrong. Why include the others in it? It was, for most of them, their last year. Why ruin it? Besides, he was getting into NYADA, right?_

"You don't know why they had to go this far, traded your worth for these scars, for your only company." Adam used his other hand to trace over one of the barely visible scars on Kurt's cheek, moving down to the one on his neck, and stopping on the one on his shoulder. He knew the story about each one, and paid special attention to all of them.

"And don't believe the lies that they have told to you,"

—-

_"Lima loser"_

_"Who would want to date you?"_

_"I knew you couldn't hit the note."_

_"Kurt,"_

_"Freak"_

_"Homo"_

_"You're amazing."_

_"Cheat"_

_"It's your fault."_

"Not one word was true. You're alright, you're alright, you're alright."

Before Adam could finish, Kurt flung himself into the older's arms. Adam was ready for it, and wrapped his arms tightly around Kurt, holding him close as he cried. He guessed that possibly the whole house could hear them, but it didn't matter. Let them hear. "Sweetrose, be selfish for once. Blow three grand on a new wardrobe, bitch out your old glee club, hell move to Mexico! So long as you do it for yourself."

Kurt began to quiet down, and as he did, he pressed a light kiss to Adam's neck. "How about this? I do one thing for Finn, sing. After that, I get to be selfish by using the money I got saved up to take us to see your parents? I know they want to meet me. And I want to meet them too."

"So long as it's for you, we can do whatever." Adam agreed. "And yes, you do have to be selfless and sing. But who said you couldn't be selfish at the same time?"

Kurt smiled, remembering just why he fell in love with Adam. "If I really want to be selfish, I'd be a bitch and sing a song about all the times Rachel threatened to leave the club, but came back the next day."

"The bitch came back, the very next day." Adam mock sang, getting Kurt to giggle as the younger wiped at his eyes.

"Alright, come on my loveable boyfriend. We have a song to pick and a father to calm."

He may not be fully alright, but with Adam, he was healing.


	12. Walk of Shame

**I HAVE TO DO THIS. OK. I WILL NOT REST UNTIL IT IS DONE. AND YES. IT IS KLAINE. AND IT IS KADAM. TWICE THAT KURT HAS DONE THE WALK OF SHAME AND TWICE HE LOVED IT.**  
**And no, Kurt is not a baby penguin here. He's getting more sex in a week, then Puck would in a month. Because face it, Kurt was a little sex fiend in the last episode.**

* * *

Ok. So maybe having the same thing happen twice wasn't the greatest of plans.

Especially with friends like Santana, who wrote the book One-Night Stands, illustrated by Sebastian Smythe. Both of which decided it was perfect to take him out to karaoke with Adam, Brody, and the two-months preggers Rachel. Yes, it maybe was a little bit sorta trashy…

But Kurt would be damned if he didn't have fun with it. And repeat it more often.

The first time it happens, is at Will's fail of a wedding. The make-out session in the car was great and all, and he did manage to get Blaine's pants halfway off before Mercedes stopped them. And maybe he did have to think of Rachel in the shower to calm himself down. But the looks he and Blaine gave each other…they were a rush he wasn't ready to give up. They weren't the familiar looks of love, no. They were pure lust.

Even when they were singing, Kurt teased as much as he could, anything to get Blaine hooked on the idea of putting their room to good use. And good use it was. He hadn't let Blaine move the first time they fucked that night. Kurt just straddled him, giving no chance to move, slapped the condom on Blaine's dick, and rode him hard and fast. The adrenaline rush was so amazing.

After cooling off and swapping to a new condom, round two was even better. The bed was forgotten, and Kurt swore that his shoulder blades would be bruised in the morning from how hard Blaine slammed him against the wall.

_"One step, two steps, counting tiles on the floor. Three steps, four steps, guess this means that I'm a whore. Uh-oh, hell no, how long till I reach the door? Fuck me, my feet are sore"_

After they finished, Kurt made quick work of getting dressed. The high was still buzzing in his veins. Did it always feel this way? Is that why Santana and Puck could never get enough? The only kill-joy, was how attached Blaine was acting. That's what hit Kurt. 'If my dad found out about this…' He chuckled mentally. The whole "You Matter!" speech just flew out the window, as did Blaine's tie earlier on.

Kurt just muttered "I'll see you downstairs," before finally reaching the door. His ankle was still a bit stiff from how hard Blaine had thrown him first against the door, then the bed, then the wall, but it didn't matter. As soon as he was out the door, his hands flew to his phone. He was dialing Adam's number before he even passed Finn and Rachel's room, right next to the one he and Blaine had.

_"I'm wearing last night's dress and I look like a hot ass mess. Although my hair looks good cause I haven't slept yet!"_

Kurt paused at the mirror in the hallway- why did all hotels have to do that?- and gave a barking laugh at his appearance. His shirt looked like one of Brody's after a rough night with Rachel, missing the top button, his pants weren't even zipped! The coat he had on was Blaine's, but through it all, his hair was perfect. There was just something so…new about it that made the buzz come back. Oh how he couldn't wait to get back to New York.

_"Make the elevator come a little faster. I'm pushing all the buttons, but nothing's happening."_

Kurt's hand slammed the down button on the elevator, there was no way he could take the stairs looking like that! "Hurry up!" He giggled. Anyone else would've thought it was him who stayed at the bar, not the two girls Kurt swore he could hear moaning from where he was standing. The grin on his face and giggles leaving him as Blaine caught up to him, biting at his neck, were enough to make anyone suspicious of both the boys.

_"Please God don't let anybody see me. Please God I'll do anything you ask of me. I promise, no more walks of shame."_

"Come on! We can't be seen." Kurt pulled Blaine into the elevator, kissing him soundly again and thrusting his tongue into the shorter's mouth. There was a small part in the back of his mind that said he would regret all of this tomorrow, but he just couldn't find a fuck to give about it. Neither could Blaine if the way the other boy was rubbing up against him was any indication. As the elevator came to a stop, Kurt broke the kiss. He ran his finger playfully over Blaine's lips, licking his own as he saw the lust blown gaze following his movements. Kurt stepped out of the elevator. "Remember, not together." Kurt sang, making Blaine huff and roll his eyes. "I'm in New York, and Eli's here, remember?" The teasing tone had just enough bite to it to make Blaine back off as Kurt walked backwards, waving goodbye as the elevator doors shut again.

_"Last night's bubblegum, no more bubbles, no more yum. Where'd I get the wristband, tell me there's no tramp stamp."_

The next night, Kurt's buzz came back with a vengeance. Santana was still in Lima with Quinn, Rachel was at the apartment with Brody…

And Adam was right in front of him, or beside him. In Adam's bed. With the worst case of sex hair Kurt had ever seen. And he saw Santana after a threesome with Brittany and Puck.

Kurt bit his lip as he and Adam just stared at each other. There was something reflected in both of their eyes that just spelled trouble. Memories of earlier that night flooding into them and making Kurt's buzz worse. The wristbands on their wrists told Kurt they had been at some bar. But Kurt, for the life of him, couldn't remember.

"That…you need to leave more often if that's gonna happen every time." Adam laughed. "Because that," he rolled over, trapping Kurt underneath him, "was the best sex ever."

"Well, we could repeat it now…" Kurt smiled up at Adam, running his hands across the other man's chest. They both groaned as Kurt's phone buzzed. A message from Santana to get his ass to the apartment with Adam ASAP. "Or, we could give my roommates a little show." He slipped out from under Adam, giving the other's erection a teasing nip as he did. Adam glared playfully at Kurt as the two began dressing.

It took them fifteen minutes longer than normal to get to the apartment, and Santana couldn't help but notice Kurt had on the same clothes he left the plane on.

* * *

"Okay now raise two hands if you've ever been guilty. And clap clap clap clap clap it out if you've walked with me. Make the elevator come a little faster. I'm pushing all the buttons, but nothing's happening"

Kurt was having too much fun to put down the microphone. He found his song, and he would be damned if he didn't sing his heart out.

* * *

_"Please God don't let anybody see me. Please God I'll do anything you ask of me. I promise, no more walks of shame."_

That promise was never held. It was broken over and over again, always with Adam. Always teasing, always buzzing. How he managed to balance work and school and sleep in his schedule was beyond even himself.

Of course, the fun really began when Blaine came for a visit before graduation. All it took was one look, one deep conversation with Adam, and an OK, for Kurt to really find out why Santana and Puck loved sex so much.

The most sex he and Blaine had when they were together, was once a night, every other week. With Adam, at first, it was twice a night, every few days. But with both boys, four times in one night proved to be Kurt's limit before the buzz turned painful, and he snapped at whoever suggested a fifth round.

He and Adam were in love. The promise ring on Kurt's hand said it all, and the engagement ring hidden in Adam's refrigerator(the only place Kurt WOULDN'T look) spoke of more. Blaine was single, talking to a few guys who showed promise. He knew he and Kurt wouldn't get back together. But he would be an idiot to say no to a threesome. He had to admit, of all the guys Kurt could pick over him, Adam was probably the best choice.

_"I promise, no more walks of shame. So walk this way (we're walking, we're walking). Walk this way (we're walking, we're walking)"_

Kurt shut the door to Adam's apartment swiftly, leaning back against it and panting and grinning and buzzing. Adam and Blaine were inside, and Kurt was chosen to make the coffee and tea run.

And maybe, just maybe, he had left in his shirt, Adam's pants, Blaine's bowtie and jacket, and his hair… as perfect as ever. As he ran from the door, he pulled out his phone, quickly pulling up his notes.

He loved Adam, he loved Blaine as a friend, and being able to do the walk of shame, after being fucked by both, was crossed off.

#1. New one, walk of shame on Adam and Blaine on the same night.

If both are willing.

* * *

**I WILL GET AROUND TO UPDATING A BEAUTIFUL REFLECTION AND PARADISE LOST.**


	13. A little piece of heaven

**WARNING: HATE CRIME, ANGST, CHARACTER DEATH**

**THIS IS ACTUALLY PART OF A 100 FIC CHALLENGE THAT I AM DOING. THIS IS NUMBER 007. HEAVEN**

* * *

Kurt gasped as his head hit the pavement. He glared up at the person that shoved him.

The man had one hand around Adam's throat, the smaller male struggling for breath while trying to reach for Kurt at the same time.

"Let him go!" Kurt screamed.

But he knew no one would help them.

Why would they?

It was a mistake, coming back to Lima. Kurt should've seen the signs. He had a bad feeling about it and now Adam was paying for his mistake.

"And why should I let this fag live?" The man sneered, tightening his grip around Adam's neck.

Adam's eyes widened, the dark blue color turned bright with fear. Kurt's head was swimming with the same emotion, but something stronger made him stay. He had to save Adam.

No matter what.

"Because I said to!" Remembering what Finn had first taught him about in football, he gathered all of his strength into his legs before slamming into the man. The powerful leap was enough for the man to lose his balance and grip, dropping Adam before swinging at Kurt. Adam struggled to recover, trying to at least get up on his hands and knees to help himself and maybe go get help for Kurt.

"You little prick," The man tossed Kurt, smirking at the sound of cracking bones as Kurt's shoulder hit the building. The alleyway was too small, but Kurt wasn't going to let that stop him.

"Adam! Run!" He yelled, ducking under another punch and giving one of his own. The man may have been bigger, but Kurt's smaller form gave him speed enough to duck and weave through the multitude of punches and kicks the man tried to get in.

"I-I won't leave you here alone!" Adam yelled, trying to help but being knocked away.

"Fucking fairies…" The man reached into his pocket. "I told him I'd save Hummel for him…said nothing about the other one!"

Kurt's eyes widened as he saw what the man was pulling out. He grabbed the closest thing to himself, what seemed to be a shard of glass, and shakily stood. His eyesight was blurred and his head felt fuzzy. He could hear a voice whispering something to him, but he shook it off. It was just a concussion, he would be fine.

He would save Adam, and they would go back to Kurt's house. Burt would never find out about the attack and then they would go back to New York. Splat, their kitten, would greet them and things would be normal again.

Kurt waited for the man to make his move, before making one of his own.

Adam shut his eyes, waiting for a blow that would never come. He didn't open them until he felt something wet and warm hitting his arm. His eyes flew open then, just in time to watch the man crumble to the ground, their attacker's eyes were glassy and staring at nothing.

"Kurt…Kurt we're safe…" Adam looked up at Kurt. "Kurt…?"

"Kurt!"

He could hear Adam yelling. It was a distant sound, but one that he knew so well.

_I have to get to him._

His legs couldn't hold him up any longer, but Adam was there to catch him. "Kurt no!" His chest hurt so bad, and it felt like he was drowning. But his heart just wouldn't slow.

_We need to go home before dad starts to worry_.

Adam looked worried. His eyes were full of tears, and Kurt couldn't figure out why. They were safe, weren't they? Why would Adam be crying?

"Kurt!"

_Kurt._

_That voice…_

"Don't leave me, please!"

_Let go sweetheart._

Kurt knew that voice. That gentle, loving tone. "Mom?"

_Let go._

Kurt struggled against the tiredness that he felt. _No. Adam needs me._

_It's time sweet. Adam will be ok. You'll see him again._

It was getting harder and harder for Kurt to fight it. The tiredness was winning, but Kurt couldn't, wouldn't let it. Memories flashed in front of him, his third birthday…Dalton…Blaine…graduation…Vogue and NYADA…and finally, Adam.

His vision cleared for a heartbeat. Adam was crying more now, screaming something Kurt couldn't hear. There were other voices, other people, but Kurt could only see his boyfriend.

"I love you…" Kurt whispered, the fight becoming too hard for him to win, and he fell into the tiredness.

—-

The sweet scent of flowers, rain, and strangely cookies, are what Kurt woke up to.

"Come on Sweet, open your eyes."

That voice again, his mother's voice. Kurt struggled to open his eyes against the blinding light, blinking rapidly as his eyes adjusted.

"That's it Kurt, come on." She encouraged.

His eyes finally stopped fighting the light, and he looked around. It looked…almost like his old room.

"Mom?" He whispered, noticing immediately a change in his voice. It was softer, almost like gentle notes from a harp.

Elizabeth smiled. "Hello Sweetheart."

"But then…I'm…"

She nodded sadly. "Yes." She brightened up as Kurt looked around. "But even in the dark, there's light. Guess where you are."

Kurt needn't guess. He knew, and it brought tears to his eyes. "I'm in heaven."

"Yes."

Kurt gasped. "Adam-!"

Elizabeth stood up, motioning towards the mirror in the room. "Wait for him. It won't be long."

Kurt didn't know whether to smile or cry at that. He sat up in the bed, staring right at the mirror. "Through there?"

His mother nodded. "Right through the mirror. Each one connects to the living world. But it's a one-way trip for most, so don't get any ideas."

Kurt hummed, still staring at the mirror. Elizabeth smiled softly again. She had to leave quickly, she had her own mirror to wait at.

And just as she said, Kurt didn't have to wait long. He stared in wonder as Adam seemed to disappear from the image in the mirror, growing lighter and lighter as Kurt saw right through him, and reappearing just on the other side. Kurt's heart gave a joyful flutter that was saddened at what Adam's appearance meant. But it didn't matter. Here, they would last. Here, they could be forever. In their own little piece of heaven.


	14. I'm Coming Home

**So me in all my infinite wisdom(Haha) decided to write Kadam while listening to Coming Home Part II by Skylar Grey. So this happened.**

* * *

"Kurt!"

The roaring crash emptied into silence.

Adam stared in horror, not even noticing how Rachel broke out into sobs beside him.

"Kurt! Santana!" Brody grabbed Rachel before she could move.

"Rach…it's too late. The building's collapsed."

Adam sank to his knees. It was just a simple fire…on the floor below them.

"Take Rachel and get out!" Kurt had ordered. "I'll get Santana!"

The fire had spread quickly, attracting the attention of pretty much all of the neighborhood. The old lady who owned the café on the block, the man who lived with 15 cats in the building next to their's, even the Apples.

Adam could hear them yelling. He heard something about a girl who just got out in time, Santana. So then… He looked around, hardly able to focus as his mind screamed what his heart already knew.

Kurt didn't make it out in time.

He felt someone wrap their arms around him, Rachel? No, she was leaning on him, not hugging him. Then who?

"Come on, you two need to see the paramedics." Brody. Adam let the other man help him up, wrapping his arms tightly around Rachel as Brody led them over to where the paramedics wanted everyone who was in the building to be.

"Here sweetie, it'll help your throat." He accepted the tea from the lady with the café. The sweet tang of honey hit his throat, soothing the burn from the smoke. But it couldn't soothe his mind, or his heart.

He let Rachel cry into his chest, remembering how Kurt did the same around the time of his mother's death. But now…he never would again. Adam would never be able to comfort him, or smile at the silly outfits Kurt would come up with to cheer everyone up, or smell that wonderful mix of rain and strawberry and just _Kurt_.

That scent that he remembered so well.

That scent that he swore was getting stronger and stronger the more the fire went out.

"Hey! There's someone else!"

And as the first droplets of rain began to fall, Adam turned towards the building. One of the wooden support beams was moving, something was pushing it up. It took effort, but it was soon moved. Whatever pushed it up collapsed back onto its arms? Legs? Honestly, Adam couldn't tell. It could be their neighbor's dog, or…he felt a glimmer of hope.

The rain fell heavily as the shape moved again. It looked too shaky to stand up fully, staying down low as firefighters tired to move closer. The smoke was clearing, and Adam dropped the cup of tea.

He would recognize those blazing gray eyes anywhere.

"Kurt!"

Kurt's arms shook again before he fell onto his side, panting and bringing something closer to his chest. Adam broke away from Rachel and Brody, braving the last few flames and reaching the other male before the firefighters could.

"Kurt, oh Kurt." He fell next to Kurt, brushing soot and debris away from the hurt man before catching sight of what Kurt was cradling. "Is that…"

"Ms. Tresa's baby." Kurt coughed. "She said to protect him." His eyes squeezed shut in pain as Adam shoved part of another small beam off of Kurt's leg.

"Oh Kurt…" He took the baby, handing it to one of the firefighters. "I've got him." He said. Adam gently wrapped his arms around Kurt, picking him up and cradling him close to his chest, catching the scent of rain and strawberries underneath the smell of smoke and fire. He was careful to not move Kurt too much, his leg was probably broken at best from being under the beam, and he fell pretty far so Adam guessed at a few broken ribs, but with each whimper Kurt gave, Adam couldn't help but smile.

Kurt was alive. Hurt, but alive. Every whimper told Adam that. Just minutes ago, he was in shock, believing Kurt to be dead, planning in the back of his mind how to tell Burt. But now, he was just planning on moving Kurt to his apartment after the hospital visit. To spoil him rotten, follow him like a lost puppy.

Age, sex, and time spent together be damned, he was planning to ask Burt if he could marry Kurt.

With reluctance, he let the paramedics take Kurt. One of them, an older female EMT smiled at Adam with warmth. "Don't worry, he'll be ok. Now come on, I'll say that we're just saving room for more severely hurt patients and let you ride with him."

Adam didn't need to be told twice.

Kurt was breathing just fine, stronger than most of the others who had breathed in smoke, so he wasn't hooked up to an oxygen mask. Adam stood near Kurt's head, bringing up one hand to cup his boyfriend's cheek. The rain outside was a comforting sound compared to the roar of the fire before. Kurt looked up at Adam and smiled weakly. "Well…that was," he coughed, "eventful…"

Adam gave a watery chuckle before capturing Kurt's lips in a light kiss. "Marry me. I'll ask for your father's blessing when he comes up to see that you're ok, but please Kurt, just marry me."

"Yes, Adam. I will." Kurt closed his eyes.

Adam smiled brightly. A smile he was so willing to give up if Kurt hadn't made it. But he did make it. He was alright.

And in a few weeks, he would be home


	15. More to me

**I did a crossdresser!Adam fic.**

* * *

Kurt finds out Adam's secret when he least expected it.

He knew Adam was hiding something, but Kurt wasn't one to pry. Adam would tell him in his own time, just like Kurt took his time in telling Adam about his exhibitionist kink.

This was different from Kurt's secret though, far from exhibitionism. It wasn't really a surprise though. Kurt had a list of what the secrets could be, from being in the U.S. illegally to secretly being a woman.

The secret was closer to the latter than the former.

Adam wanted to have a night at his apartment with all the Apples, Kurt included, to just watch movies and order pizza. With everyone's busy schedules it was hard to find a right time, but Adam finally worked it out. And one warm night in May, an Apples sleepover was planned.

"Dress comfortably." Adam told them all. He seemed a bit hesitant. Out of all the Apples, only one, a woman named Veronica, knew his secret. She gave him a reassuring smile before turning to talk to Kurt and Tony.

Kurt loved Adam enough to actually come over in comfortable yoga pants and a light hoodie. He usually would not be caught dead outside in something so normal, but for Adam, Kurt would burn his whole closet. He met up with Ginny and Sam outside of Adam's apartment and laughed at what they came in, a night gown for Ginny and proudly worn, vibrant, hot pink pajamas for Sam.

It was nothing compared to the sight that greeted them when they walked into the apartment.

"Oh my god…" Ginny whispered.

A blushing Adam answered the door, wearing a white v-necked blouse…and light blue skirt. He winced at Ginny's whisper and backed up to let them into the apartment, wrapping his arms around his waist.

Kurt noticed the defensive move, and walked inside, kissing Adam on the corner of his lips. "Hi Love." He said. Adam visibly relaxed into the affection, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist instead of his own.

"Hi Sweetrose." He whispered.

"Dude, where did you get that skirt? None of the stores around here sell it!" Sam grinned, trying to ease the tension more. Ginny nodded slowly, taking a few minutes to get used to seeing Adam, one of the most masculine guys she knew, in a skirt.

"I ordered it online…" Kurt hugged Adam close, moving his boyfriend's arms to wrap around his neck as Kurt's went around his waist.

"It's lovely." Kurt smiled. "I approve."

That brought a small smile to Adam's face.

—-

The night went on and more of the Apples came until everyone was gathered around in Adam's living room watching both parts of Breaking Dawn. Kurt and Adam were curled up in the love seat, Adam's head on Kurt's chest. The others were engrossed in the movie and didn't hear the light whispers from the two boys.

"So, the skirt? Is this the secret you wanted to tell me?"

Adam nodded, closing his eyes as Kurt's hand ran through his hair. "It's just…more comfortable. It's…me. I'm still all guy though."

Kurt chuckled lightly. "I have no doubt in that. And Adam," he rested his chin on top of Adam's head, "you could be part cat, or even a vampire and I would still love you. I don't care if you dress in skirts, dresses, or just go naked." Adam laughed lightly. "I love you."

"I love you too…and thank you." Adam pressed a light kiss to Kurt's chest.

Their next date turned into a very interesting one when Adam asked Kurt to come back to the apartment, and climbed into bed in only a very revealing nightgown. Kurt decided then and there, he was going to design every outfit he could for Adam, and that some would never leave their bedrooms.


	16. KUNTDAMBASTIAN

**Kurt's leading a gang now! And shooting a very unruly member. And Kuntdambastian(Kurt, Adam, Hunter, Sebastian), something the Adorapples really like. OT4 right here.**

* * *

_Click_

"He did what?"

Hunter's grip tightened on Kurt's shoulder. The man was standing behind his leader's chair, his usual place. Their two boyfriends were kneeling at Kurt's feet, Adam closer to him than Sebastian.

Nick shivered under their combined gazes. Kurt's was enough to scare the others, but add in Hunter's glare, Sebastian's cold looks, and Adam's curiousness, and it was a force strong enough to keep everyone in line.

Or so they thought.

"I-I caught Blaine…wi-with the McKinley gang…" Nick stuttered out.

Kurt turned his head to look at Nick's companion. He never allowed the younger ones out on their own without an escort. "Brody?"

"It's true." Brody spat. "I saw him with my own eyes."

"Kurt?" Adam looked up at him. "Isn't that your old gang?"

Kurt gave a short nod. Led by Will, the spineless idiot, McKinley did Kurt no good, and he only joined the gang for protection. That is, until Wes took him under his wing, in more ways than one.

When Kurt joined, he was in Adam's spot. His head always rested comfortably on Wes' thigh as the man's hand carded through his hair. David had been in Sebastian's place and Thad in Hunter's.

But that was before New Directions retaliated for them taking Kurt. It was when Kurt first turned eighteen, their first fight with New Directions since his betrayal. All it took was one gun shot, one bullet, for his life to change.

"When I die, you'll take over." Wes told him just the night before between gentle kisses. "Make sure they're safe."

He had no idea he would take over so soon.

And as soon as he saw Rachel with the gun, he attacked. It was quick, but not painless. Wes always made sure his deputy was fully prepared for any attack, and that included close combat.

The knife drove into her neck as easy as a fish through water.

"If you ever come to Westerville again…" Kurt growled. His eyes were glowing with the adrenaline that pulsed in his veins, the ice blue color looking more defined with the blood splashed across his face. "I'll kill all of you."

Things had changed drastically since then. David and Thad were distraught at the loss of Wes, and fled. Kurt didn't blame them, and last he heard they were happily engaged in the Virgin Islands. Soon after, Kurt recruited Sebastian. The boy had come to Dalton almost buzzing with anticipation at joining the Warblers. He was fresh from France, and knew quite a few tricks to keep their activities from being found out by the police.

Hunter came next, a small Sophomore straight from a military school. He gave them the connections to quite a few dealers, and kept them supplied with different weapons and such.

Last to join was Adam. He and Brody had started a small gang, the Apples, in New York, but were forced to relocate to a lesser known city. Kurt welcomed into the Warblers, and Adam rose to become the deputy Kurt couldn't get from his other boyfriends.

Hunter was stealthy, Sebastian was demanding, and Adam…was just like Kurt was.

"What are we going to do about him?" Sebastian asked, referring to their recent traitor.

"What New Directions tried to do with me after I joined the Warblers." Kurt decided. Sebastian smirked. "Wait for him to come back, then bring him in here."

—-

The gun spun in Kurt's hand as he waited for Brody and Nick to return. Blaine had come back to Dalton just as Kurt expected him to. The rest of the gang was gathered in the Warbler Hall, whispering quietly about what was to happen.

Adam sighed quietly, it was things like this that he hated. He just didn't have the blood lust of his three boyfriends. But that's why they clicked so well together, he kept them grounded. And it wasn't as if Kurt didn't take him into consideration. Adam was free to leave whenever he wished, whether it be for good or just for the killing.

But he loved them too much to do either. And it did feel good when Kurt's hand came down to rub his cheek lightly. The gun was just in reach and Adam couldn't help but grab it from Kurt. "…Let me."

He may hate it, but he wouldn't lie and say he wasn't curious.

The doors slammed open as Nick and Brody pulled Blaine inside. The boy between them stopped struggling as he looked around. The whole gang was gathered, and he knew what was going to happen.

Blaine struggled more as Nick and Brody walked him up the parted aisle to stand in front of the four boys. They forced Blaine to his knees as Adam stood up. Kurt squeezed his hand lightly and Sebastian ran a hand down his leg before he walked down to the floor.

"Blaine Anderson, you were caught today with New Directions. Do you deny this claim?"

Blaine hung his head. "They're a better group with a better leader." He growled.

Adam's eyes hardened. "As punishment for this betrayal, and to make sure no one else attempts it, we shall make an example out of you."

He cocked the gun, pressing it against Blaine's forehead and using it to tilt his head up. Blaine's eyes were filled with hatred as he did.

"He can never love you." Blaine spat. "You're just their whore."

Adam hesitated.

"Just a plaything for when they get bored of killing things." The shorter boy sneered. "You're nothing to them."

Sebastian moved to stand up, but Kurt's hand on the back of his neck stopped him.

"And you're a traitor to them."

**BANG!**

—-

Adam sobbed as he collapsed onto the bed. He killed someone. He let Blaine's words get to him. He joined the Warblers because he failed as a leader, he couldn't kill anyone! He couldn't protect them! Who was he to be next in line to lead the Warblers if he was so useless!?

He only sobbed harder into the pillows as a pair of hands gripped his shoulder's gently. Their owner laying down halfway on top of the crying man. "Hush, Starwish it's alright. What he said wasn't true."

"Sharpeye, he's right though." Adam sniffed. "I am nothing."

"You are not." Hunter hugged him tightly. Their bedroom was the only place Hunter showed any caring, except for on certain missions. "You're everything to me. Sweetrose and Quickflash too."

He placed a soft kiss to Adam's neck as Sebastian and Kurt joined them on the bed. Kurt took Adam from Hunter's embrace, pulling him up to rest against Kurt's chest. Hunter scooted closer to settle behind Adam, wrapping his arm tightly around the older's waist. Sebastian laid down on Kurt's other side, his nose touching Adam's as the two looked at each other lovingly.

"Wisher," Kurt began, "everything Anderson said…you know it's not true."

"No way." Sebastian agreed. "We love you. You're name's Starwish, because you shine like a little star and we wish you could see that."

Adam rubbed his nose against Sebastian's, his sobs falling into small whimpers. Their Eskimo kisses soon turned into real ones. Hunter nipped gently at Adam's neck as Kurt's hands ran through Adam and Sebastian's hair.

It was hard, getting time alone with a gang as large as theirs, but the four boys managed. And it was the comforting times that they loved the most.


	17. Cute Quirks

**Kadam fluff with Kurt having a nightmare(*cough*cmw*cough*) and Adam comforting him, while finding out a cute secret too**

* * *

It wasn't long after Kurt fell asleep that he began to fuss.

Adam found it adorable. Kurt's nose would twitch like a little kitten's, finally leading to him whimpering. He would either curl up into a tighter ball or cuddle closer to whoever he was sleeping on next.

But then, it just got cuter.

Adam found out by complete accident, but Kurt had a suckling problem. Usually it was just shirts or fingers, whatever was closest to him at the time.

Adam found out when Santana yelped. Kurt caught her finger by surprise, and the yelp had woken him up. The poor boy was close to tears as he tried to stutter out an explanation to Santana.

"I…it just h-h-happens…" Adam pulled Kurt closer, letting the boy's head rest on his chest. Kurt climbed the rest of the way into Adam's lap, curling up like a cat and fisting his hand into Adam's shirt over his heart.

"It's alright Sweetrose…it's kinda cute." He said, kissing Kurt on the top of his head.

And that was what led him to be in his current situation. Trapped in their apartment by the snow, cuddled on the couch with Rachel, Brody, and Santana, and Kurt suckling quietly on Adam's index finger as his other arm wrapped around the smaller's waist.

"It's ok Sweet. You're fine." Kurt was shifting uncomfortably again. Adam knew that meant a pretty bad nightmare. "You're safe." He pressed a light kiss to Kurt's forehead.

Kurt finally settled down, opening his eyes half-way and not letting go of Adam's finger. He sighed and pressed closer to Adam before going back to sleep.

"You and Kurt never need to adopt pets, not with him like that." Brody joked.

Adam smiled. "Nope. But I wouldn't trade this for the world. It's actually pretty relaxing, knowing that this calms him down."

"More than what the hobbit would do I bet." Santana grumbled. Adam had a point, it was weird, but it did feel a bit relaxing to her when Kurt did it.

"Blaine hated it." Rachel said. "He told me Kurt did that-"

"And no one else found out? I'm shocked."

Rachel glared. "No one found out about you being a cuddle slut." She retorted.

Santana shrugged. "Got me there, continue."

"He told me Kurt did that and that it was weird. He would always push Kurt off of him and refuse to cuddle or just sit together if Kurt was tired."

Adam grimaced. "Well he's an idiot." The grimace turned into a fond look as his eyes drew towards the sleeping boy, still suckling on his finger. "It's not weird, it's psychological, probably from a trauma early in life that makes him seek comfort."

"Alright Mr. Psychologist. I suggest you shut it or Kurt'll wake up." Santana said.

Adam smiled and nodded. There was no way he was going to wake Kurt up like that. He deserved his rest, and all the comfort he needed.


	18. Cannibal

**CANNIBAL KADAM JUST FOR THE ADORAPPLES.**

**WARNING: GORY SHIT HERE. LIKE, SERIOUSLY ALL THAT HAPPENS HERE IS KILLING.**

* * *

The heavy, harsh pants that filled their basement sent shivers down Kurt's spine. The scent of fear was heavy enough to surely be smelled by his partner in the room above them.

The night had started out just fine. Kurt and Adam had invited Blaine over, the poor NYADA freshman. He thought it was for Kurt to get back together with him and break Adam's heart. It was classy, almost too classy for the duo. They never did this before.

Blaine, the love struck puppy. He hung on every word Kurt said. He couldn't look away from the dazzling eyes that were only focused on him. Adam was content to just sit and play with Sweetrose's hand under the table, playing the part of the blissfully ignorant boyfriend.

After dinner- Kurt and Adam hadn't eaten much while making sure Blaine ate- they moved to the living room.

"How about a movie? Sweeney Todd ok?" Adam asked before jumping up off the couch. Pressing a quick kiss to Kurt's lips, he bounded upstairs to grab it.

Kurt waited until he heard a tap from the stairs before moving closer to Blaine. "Wanna go downstairs?" He whispered. "It's soundproof, Adam won't know."

And the love struck puppy followed the sly cat down the stairs.

"Woah…knife collection." Blaine blinked owlishly as he took in the shining silver. "Are those your sai swords?"

"Yeah. We keep them down here because Adam's little sister doesn't like them." Kurt purred. "That's not why we're here though, is it?" His hips swayed a little as he walked towards Blaine.

"No…It's not…" His heartbeat felt heavy in his own chest. Blaine's mind felt foggy as Kurt wound his way around his ex. "Kurt…feels weird…"

"I know sweetie. You'll be alright." Kurt purred once more, right next to Blaine's ear this time. "Just focus…"

Blaine's fear was increasing. What was Kurt planning to do? He didn't have time to think about it as Kurt knocked him to the floor with a growl. Something kicked in inside of him and he lashed out. His hand caught Kurt's cheek, but it only served to make the older one pissed.

"I knew you'd be a fighter. Sedatives have never worked fully on you." Kurt jumped back as Blaine swung at him again.

"HELP!" Blaine yelled, scrambling away from Kurt as he pounced, his left hand landing only inches away from Blaine's throat. Blaine's eyes darted to Kurt's hand, noticing how the usually perfect fingers were covered by cool metal. 'they look like cat claws…' Blaine thought in horror. If those were only inches closer…

Kurt growled. "Come on now Blainey, don't you wanna play?"

Blaine tried to move, but Kurt was faster. With one clawed hand on his chest, and another right next to his head on the floor to steady himself. Kurt couldn't help but grind down against Blaine, and barked out in laughter. "Really Blaine? You're getting hard from this?!" The hand on Blaine's chest trailed lower

"Did you fuck him?" Kurt questioned, his claws leaving small blemishes in the fabric of Blaine's t-shirt. "Did he take your cock like I could? Don't you remember how I could hold you still, just by clenching even the tiniest bit?"

Blaine's hips bucked up, instantly regretting the decision as cool metal broke into the skin of his stomach. Warm blood welled up around the claws, and Kurt purred. "Did he suck you off? I bet he couldn't take all of you." The claws trailed even lower, dragging blood with them and ripping through the last inches of the shirt.

"Or, did he top? Did you finally submit to someone?" Blaine wondered for a moment how Kurt could unbutton and unzip his jeans with those claws. "Did you moan like a whore? Like you did every damn time we fucked? I bet he couldn't make you keen though, no, that was all for me wasn't it?"

Kurt's hand wrapped around Blaine's cock. Blaine couldn't surpass the shiver that came from feeling the claws on him. "Either way…you still cheated."

He was unprepared for what happened next.

Adam could hear the screams through the soundproofing they did when things first started. He couldn't help but lick his lips. The man loved when Kurt played with the food.

Blaine was shivering for a different cause now. His eyes were wide as something pressed against him, trying to stop the blood. "Fight me!" Kurt's voice broke through the haze. "Damnit fight!"

He swung out again, just what Kurt was waiting for. Blaine didn't know what happen until his hand fell back down, and the screams started again. It wasn't claw marks this time, but teeth. A large gash on his arm and Kurt licking his lips.

"Adam's missing out. Then again…he does seem to get off harder when I do the dirty work." But Kurt was tiring of their little game. His clean hand came up to Blaine's head, pulling it up by his hair. "Goodbye, Blaine Warbler."

The last thing Blaine felt, was his head hitting the concrete floor of the basement. As soon as it did, Kurt struck one last time. He heard bones shattering, and claws tearing.

Kurt waited until Blaine's head had settled on the floor before moving quickly. His teeth fell against Blaine's neck, his bloody hand on his chest. They moved at the same time. As Kurt's teeth shattered Blaine's neck bones, his claws scored down his ex's body, leaving an open, bloodied wound. Kurt didn't need to look to know what damaged he caused.

He couldn't hold back a gurgled purr as blood poured into his mouth. It was so warm and thick from the place he had bitten.

"Gonna save any for me Sweetrose?"

Kurt looked up, lifting his head and licking his lips. "Depends, Starwish."

Adam smiled, looking at the content in Kurt's eyes. "Do you feel better now that you've hunted?" Kurt nodded, nuzzling into Adam's hand as the man cupped his cheek. "You sure have made a mess."

"You love it."

"That I do Sweet. That I do."

"…can we kill someone else?"

"Not tonight."


End file.
